In today's medical-care industry, many clinics, medical offices, and similar facilities can not justify the cost of purchasing certain diagnostic equipment. Many types of such equipment can be very expensive. Accordingly, there are a number of services that transport various diagnostic equipment to multiple medical facilities and operate the equipment at the facilities for pre-arranged periods of time. For many medical facilities, the costs associated with contracting for such services are generally more attractive than making an outright purchase of equipment. Of course, for such services to operate efficiently, they require a vehicle to transport the devices and a means to load and unload the devices from the vehicle.
Many devices exist that are designed to manipulate or otherwise handle diagnostic equipment and other cargo that is being loaded or unloaded from transporting vehicles. In addition, numerous type of carts are also known and used to move cargo and equipment to and from transporting vehicles. However, many of these devices suffer from numerous short comings including poor design, poor ergonomics, and high expense to name a few. Furthermore, there is often a need to transport more than one type of diagnostic equipment in a vehicle at a time. Therefore, there is often a need to integrate two or more types of equipment handling systems or devices in a single transporting vehicle. In particular, there is a need to integrate a cart with a powered, equipment-handling lift in a vehicle in order to transport and deliver devices that are used in conjunction with or are complementary to each other.